


i'll find the words to say

by allourheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Female Derek Hale, Female Derek Hale/Female Stiles Stilinski, Female Stiles Stilinski, Humor, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Stiles is the girl with the words. That she then sells to help others woo their ladies.(Based on a tumblr post.)





	i'll find the words to say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> For [impalafortrenchcoats](http://impalafortrenchcoats.tumblr.com) ([ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats)):
>
>> F/F Sterek - so this is based off an anecdote post somewhere but I am too drunk to find but... girl takes money from dudes to wrote love poems about other girls and boom one day GODDESS LADY OF HER DREAMS appear and she’s at a loss for words
> 
> Originally on [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/176282328964/ff-sterek-so-this-is-based-off-an-anecdote-post). 

Stiles has always been good with words. Or, rather, she’s always had a lot of them and she makes it work out.

Her friend Scott is struggling to write something for Allison, the new girl that he has fallen desperately in love with, and Stiles thinks about her horrible poetry phrase when she thought she stood a chance of wooing Lydia. Yeah. Bad. But she thinks she knows better now.

At least, she thinks she knows Scott well enough to come up with a sweet little poem that will tell Allison he’s interested without making him look like a total idiot. Which, Stiles has to admit, sometimes Scott is.

So she watches Allison, listens to Scott’s incessant mooning and writes something. She tweaks it a little and then she gives it to him. “Here,” she says.

Scott reads it over, confused at first, but then it clicks and his face breaks into that big, goofy grin and Stiles rolls her eyes happily.

Then, she hears Greenberg complaining about how this girl in his algebra class won’t give him the time of day–and, really, who would?–and so Stiles tells him, “Ten bucks.”

She writes another poem and she’s ten dollars richer and word starts getting around.

Stiles does it again and then again and then  _Jackson freaking Whittemore_  is asking her to write a poem for Lydia and offering her twice her standard fee (because, yeah, she has a _standard fee_  now) and she rifles through old notebooks and files until she finds something horribly cheesy she already wrote for Lydia and tosses it his way. _After_  he pays her, of course.

So, yeah, Stiles is the girl with the words. She gets to spend all day staring at other girls and writing poems about them and it’s _awesome_.

She and Scott (and Allison! Because they totally work somehow!) are hanging out at the Preserve since they’re teenagers with nothing better to do when this woman seems to appear out of _nowhere_. It takes Stiles a few whacks before she actually makes contact with Scott to get his attention but eventually he looks.

“This is private property,” the woman says and Stiles recognizes her because she remembers way too many things.  


“Sorry!” Scott is quick to apologize and, although the woman glares, she accepts their retreat.  


“That was _Derek Hale_ ,” Stiles squeaks as soon as they’re a few yards away.  


“Who?”  


“Derek Hale. Her whole family died in a fire six years ago. Derek. Hale.”  


“You okay, dude?”  


Stiles shakes her head because she is seriously not okay. She’s seen the face of God, who is an intimidating woman who hangs out in the woods, and she wants to write sonnets but she can’t think of a single word despite that wonderful description.

“Damn it,” she murmurs, and Scott nudges her in question. “I wasted all of my words on you losers and now I don’t have any for myself.”  


“Harsh.”  


Stiles sighs. “I gotta go home.”

Scott and Allison glance at each other, then back to Stiles. “Why?” Scott asks.

“I gotta read the dictionary,” Stiles says, and she means it.  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [send random prompts](allourheroes.tumblr.com/ask) and [follow me](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
